


Quiescent Femininity '

by SaturnsWife



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, So much angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Smoking, Violence, more tags will be added, religious trauma, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsWife/pseuds/SaturnsWife
Summary: Persephone, the young woman named after the goddess of spring and queen of the underworld never had the most colorful life. With a blind mother who prostituted herself to survive and a deadbeat father who wanted her dead, she spent many times in and out of foster homes. When she finally arrived at her last foster home in NockFell, she had no idea how much her life would change.(THERES NO CULT AND SAL DOESNT MURDER ANYONE. TRAVIS’S DAD ISNT A CULT LEADER HES JUST AN A HOLE)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSAULT AND DRUG MENTION

_His lust blown eyes were all she could see from above her. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the bed, she tried to kick but it was no use, he was too strong for her frail legs. His pupils were dilated from the heroin in his veins. She had never felt true terror in her life._

_He laid gentle kisses on her neck and wiped the tears from her eyes. His hands traveled all over her small body, in places she hadn’t dared explore._

_”Annaleise, you’re even more beautiful than when I last saw you.” His words were slurred as he continued to slide his hands up and down her body. Her name was not Annaleise, that was her mother’s name._

_He grabbed onto her pigtail and tugged, causing her to cry out as more tears rolled down her small face. “That beautiful red hair...” he trailed off. She could only focus on her breathing until a shockwave of pain rolled through her body and made her flesh burn and sting. She screamed so loud, her voice cracked. Then the pain retreated, but she wasn’t given enough time to settle when it suddenly slammed back into her, even harder, and back out again._

_She hung her mouth open and tried to scream but no sound came out. The only thing she could do was black out and try to focus on breathing. This cycle of pain continued until red and blue lights from her bedroom window were all she saw with her blurry tear filled eyes_

* * *

She snapped up from her bed. Her body felt hot and sticky with sweat as the blankets stuck to her. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs tightly, as she rocked back in forth in her bed in an effort to calm herself down. Her eyes locked on the alarm clock next to her bed. 4:14 AM. She has awoken at the same time, from the same nightmare for the past 5 days. It was becoming unbearable, they hadn’t been this bad since before she lived with her current foster mom.

She only sighed, and ran her hands through her thick matted hair before flipping out of the covers. The cold air giving her relief as it brushed across her skin. 

She felt, gross. The feeling of taint and dirty ness covered her body and ran up and down her skin. No amount of scrubbing in the bath could remove this feeling. She sighed again and made her way over to the kitchen. Susanna wasn’t up yet and the entire apartment was dark. She had to be careful as to not trip over boxes in the halls.

She threw the fridge open, getting blinded by the bright light in the process, to grab a water bottle. As quickly as she could, she unscrewed the cap and chugged the water. It felt like gold and everything heavenly as it flowed down her throat.

Before she knew it, she had finished the bottle and ended up back in her bed, only to stare at the rickety ceiling 


	2. Icy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TWs for this one

She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t rest. The words he told her repeated over and over in her mind.

But before she knew it, the golden sun was shining and the birds were singing.

She let out a defeated sigh and rose from the bed and stationed in front of her mirror, undressing down to her undergarments. She examined her body, and ran her hands up her sides, exploring her flesh.

She was very curvy. Large DD’s, wide hips, and thick thighs. But her waist dipped in. She had always felt insecure about her body. The judgmental and hungry stares were too much for her to handle. She also had stretch marks, which people often teased her about.

As quickly as she could, she changed. She didn’t want to look at herself anymore. Switching her purple lace undies for a large blue sweater and black jeans. She also picked at her teeth. She was born with a gap tooth and had a chip in her left one from a childhood accident

The apartment was oddly quiet. Strange. Usually Susanna was up watching television or vacuuming 

Stumbling into the living room, she saw a note on the couch, it read

_Persephone, I left earlier this morning to go to the grocery and run some errands. I was talking to the janitor and she has a son around your age and the two of you would get along. Her room is in the basement if you decide to introduce yourself - Susanna_

Eh, maybe a friend is what she needed to feel better. She shoved the note in her pocket and rushed out the door into the hall. 

She was immediately hit with the smell of cigarettes and dust, the halls were empty and surprisingly quiet. Only a faint banging sound could be heard from above her. She stepped quickly into the elevator and hit the first button. The elevator began to descend down to the first floor.

The first floor was eerily empty, very strange. She made her way over to the basement door, turning at the wall when she slammed into something solid and shot back onto the carpet with a thump on her head. “Oh shit dude are you alright?” She turned up to see a tall lanky man, about her age. His long brown hair that hung over his shoulders, complimenting the deep brown of his eyes.

The boy reached down with his hand outstretched and hoisted her back on her feet. “I’m alright, thank you though.” The boy chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets

“That’s good i thought i killed you or something, names Larry.” She giggled and ran her hands through a section of her hair. “I’m Persephone. I moved here with my foster mom 2 days ago, I was hoping we could be friends.”

“Nice!” He slung his arm around her shoulder playfully, “you ever heard of Sanity’s Fall?”

Before she knew it, she was in Larry’s room, sprawled out on the floor. Listening to him rant about music, art, and everything in between.  
“and that’s how i got stuck in a closet for 14 hours.”

“Wow. That’s sounds, intense.”

“It was bro.” There was suddenly a knock on the door, They exchanged a look before Larry spoke out.

“Who is it?” A muffled but masculine voice came from outside. “It’s Sal.” She cocked her head when Larry stood and opened the door. She wasn’t sure what she expected but it wasn’t what came in.

A figure with a strange white mask. The person was quite thin and short with blue hair that was styled into 2 identical pigtails on the side of their head.

“Hey Man! I was hoping you’d come down.” They didn’t seem to notice her until they stepped fully inside and turned to look at her. She couldn’t see their eyes very well, but she noticed that they were a piercing shade of bright blue.


	3. Cool neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW’s for this one

“Oh i didn’t know you were busy.” Their voice was somewhat shaky, they didn’t remove their gaze upon her. 

She gave a sheepish smile and a gentle wave, “Hi! I’m Persephone. I moved in with my foster mom about 2 days ago.” The figure brushed a bit of hair out of their face. “I’m Sal. But my friends call me Sally Face. I moved here last year with my dad.” 

“I like your mask Sally!” The mask was white with a bit of pink in the corner. It hid most of their face with 2 clasps in the back. 

“It’s a prosthetic.” Her eyes widened and she instinctively hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. “Oh my gosh i’m so sorry.”

Sal gave a bit of a laugh and sat on the floor beside her, “don’t worry about it. You didn’t know.”

She sat up again and picked a piece of king off her sweater nervously, “what school do you guys go to?” 

Larry leaned up against the wall, messing with a lighter. “Nockfell High, you’re going to start going after fall break right?” She nodded and fidgeted with her nails, she hated to admit it but she was terrified. Almost as if sensing her fear, Sal put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s not that bad. We’ll help you” 

“PERSEPHONE! ARE YOU DOWN HERE!” Susannas voice came out in a shrill from the living room. She stood up quickly and brushed her jeans off, “That’s my foster mom. Talk to you guys tomorrow?” Both boys nodded and watched her leave. 

Susanna looked quite young for her age, she was in her late 40s but looked 27 with light brown hair put into a long ponytail down her back. Her gray turtle neck was perfectly ironed and matched the long black skirt on her legs. A pair of black Mary janes clasped perfectly onto her feet. 

She grabbed Persephone wrist and started to pull her out of the apartment. “Come on! We’re going to be late for church!” 

“Church?” Susanna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes Persephone. I think it would be a good opportunity for you.” Persephone rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. 

Susanna pulled her back and grunted. “You’re coming with me! Whether you like it or not.” 

Persephone let Susanna drag her up into their apartment before she handed her a pink flier

_ The Phelps Ministry _


	4. The Phelps Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long but i’m quite proud of it.
> 
> Trigger warning i guess?  
> Homophobia and religious themes

“Well go get ready! We’ll miss the service if you don’t hurry up.” Susanna griped and sipped a bit of her wine. Susanna was very classy, she only drank red wine.

Persephone skipped over to her room and began to get ready. She wasn’t quite sure what to wear, was it formal? casual? Who cares. She hiked up a black pleated skirt and a pastel pink off-shoulder sweater. She fastened garters on her legs and attached them to thigh high socks to keep them up. Parts of her thigh spilled out of the confines of the socks.

She picked up her glasses and stared at them, she hardly ever wore them but decided to this time. She finished off the look with a black ribbon in her wavy hair.

The black and pinks complimented the deep red of her hair nicely. Perfect. She was rather impressed with herself, damn i look cute.

She strut out of her room confidently just as Susanna put on her black cardigan. “You look nice. Now are you ready to go?” Persephone did a little twirl and nodded.

They both stepped out of the apartment and into the elevator, making there way down to the first floor. Susanna grabbed her hand and led her through the doors, but before she left, she saw the two boys leaning against the wall. Her and Sal made eye contact and gave each-other a pitiful little wave.

The outside air hit her like a train, it was rather chilly outside with a small breeze. She felt her legs shiver and the hair on her neck stand up. 

She tried to conceal her coldness and hugged herself. 

“Persephone why on earth did you wear that. You must be freezing to death!” Susanna nagged, her hair swishing in the breeze as they walked to the car. Persephone smiled, Susanna was the mom she never had.

The two stepped into Susannas car. It was quite a nice car with leather seats and shiny accents. The drive to the church was silent, Susanna disliked noise.

The church was rather large and intimidating with tall white walls and 2 gray doors in front. A sign by the road read, _Exodus 15:2 The Lord is my strength and my song, he has given me strength._

There were already a lot of cars in the parking lot, “I hope we aren’t late.” Susanna mumbled as she stepped out of the car quickly. 

Persephone followed close behind but was apparently moving too slow which prompted Susanna to grab her wrist and pull her along. 

Susanna pulled the door open, thankfully they weren’t late. Many people scattered about the church and sat in the pews, chattering amongst themselves. As the two sat down, Persephone noticed the lack of people her age. The crowd was mostly middle aged with a few seniors mixed in. 

Susanna grabbed a holy bible from in front of her and flipped through the pages curiously, when did she get so interested in religion?

The chatter in the room dimmed as the preacher stepped to the podium. He was a tall and intimidating man with olive skin and hair the color of ripe cornstalks. He carried a large bible and wore a gold cross around his neck.

“Let’s start today’s service with a prayer to the lord.” 

The service was, well, boring to say the least. Mostly consisted of lengthy verses from the bible and the singing of hymns until the peace all changed.

“Leviticus 18 states, Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman. It is detestable. Homosexuality is an abomination against our lord.” That caught her attention. Persephone always defined herself as bisexual, having dated a few girls in her life. She was shocked to hear the grunts of approval from the crowd. 

Susanna stood suddenly, “if you can excuse me for a second sir.” The room went silent, all eyes were on her. Persephone knew Susanna. She was very supportive of human rights and tended to be hotheaded. 

“Susanna! What are you doing!” Persephone whispered and clutched onto her skirts, trying to get her to calm down. Susanna simply ignored the girl and continued. “If homosexuality is an abomination, why would the lord make us this way. My daughter is bisexual and is one of the best women i’ve met.” She gestured towards Persephone. Persephone felt her face burn a bright red as all eyes turned to her. She let go of Susannas skirt and hid her face behind the sleeves of her sweater quickly. 

“If that makes her an abomination. I guess i am as well.” Susanna stood her ground and smoothed her skirt properly before sitting down once more. Persephone kept her face in her hands as she heard whispers from around the crowd. 

She turned her face up slightly. The preacher was staring right at her with harsh eyes. 

“God will never love abominations.” Before resuming the service as normal.

Persephone had never felt so humiliated. The whole church was judging them. When the service was over, she was more than happy to leave with Susanna. Susanna left before her, saying she couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Persephone got up to leave and kept her head low. She left people’s eyes burning into her, scrutinizing every aspect of her. She placed a hand on the door when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, startled, she squeaked and turned around. Staring right at her was the preacher, The very man who called her an abomination.

“Our church doesn’t welcome your kind. Leave now.” She backed up and nodded quickly before pulling the door open. 

“Damn Parents sending their daughters looking like whores. Despicable.” The pastor mumbled under his breath.

She pretended not to hear him.


	5. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM
> 
> This is sort of a vent chapter.

Persephone felt tears start to rise to the surface. She swallowed and walked from the church to Susannas car. A single tear drop fell from her eye as she got in. Susanna was already ready to go.

The two of them didn’t talk about what happened in the car, they just say in silence while Persephone bit back tears.

As soon as they returned, she jogged into the apartments. Her eyes were blurry from tears as she ran. Making a beeline for the elevator, she wiped her eye with her hand but smashed into something solid.

“Sorry didn’t see you- Persephone? are you alright?” She turned her red face up to the boy. The familiar prosthetic clad face looking down at her. Humiliated, She got up quickly and ran past him with tears rolling down her face, ignoring him calling after her. 

She never had got into an elevator that quick before. Smashing the buttons to her floor.

——-————————

Susanna tried to jog in after her, but her shoes made her a lot slower. When she finally made it in, she saw Persephone dash into the elevator and a odd looking blue haired boy carrying a strange contraption, reminiscent of a gearboy. Calling her daughters name 

“PERSEPHONE WAIT!” They called out to her, but it was no use. The elevator was already descending up and there she was, watching her crying daughter head up the building with a stranger.

“Is she okay?” The boy asked her, his voice muffled by a strange mask. Susanna turned back to the boy and narrowed her eyes, “who might you be?” 

“I’m Sal Fisher, me and my dad moved here about a year ago. I met Persephone today.”

Susanna sighed and began to walk over to the, now empty, elevator. “Well i’m glad that she’s making friends.” 

————————————

Persephone ran into her room and slammed the door, collapsing into a crying pile in the floor.

The pastor was right, she was an abomination.

Her eyes flicked over to the pencil sharpener sitting on her desk. She had a plan. She picked it up and closed her fist around it tightly before throwing it on the floor and stomping on it with all of her might.

The cheap plastic broke instantly, shattering around the sharp blade. With trembling hands, she picked up the blade. as tears rolled down her cheeks, she lifted up a bit of her skirt and dragged the blade across the soft skin of her thigh.

She winced in pain before pulling away, watching crimson blood bubble to the surface.

I deserve it.

Sadness turned to anger as she returned the blade to her thigh with a growl before violently tearing it across her skin. 

The air hit her wounds and made them sting and burn. She let out a cry in pain and clutched her thigh, smearing blood on her hands. 

Pulling away, she looked at the slits on her thighs and the blood on her hands. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. It felt like ectasy, the adrenaline was something she’d never felt before. 

She dropped the hem of her skirt, which was long enough to cover the cuts. Without even changing out of her clothes, she fell asleep on her plush bed, letting the blankets engulf her.


	6. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Underage smoking and mention of bullying

“Persephone, there are two boys outside waiting for you. Id get up and ready.” 

Susanna was shaking her shoulder roughly. Persephone felt almost hung over, her neck and forehead were sticky with sweat that made her tangled hair stick to the skin. Her clothes from yesterday rode up against her body as a dry cotton taste formed in her mouth.

Susanna left leaving Persephone confused.

_ Boys? What boy- OH. SAL AND LARRY. _

She jolted off the bed as fast as she could and scrambled over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a gray sweatshirt, using a belt to hold her shorts up, wincing as her wounds stung. She tore a brush through her matted red hair and splashed water on her face, anything to make her look less dead before snatching her mini messenger bag and running out of her room.

She jogged into the living room to see Susanna and the boys, turn to look at her.

The brown haired boy, she recalled being named Larry, Sat on the couch next to his friend.

Larry wasn’t too strange looking, his shaggy brown hair and purple eye bags looking very typical for a teen, it was his friend who was strange. Despite only interacting twice, he was unforgettable. Icy blue hair and eyes and the prosthetic he wore over his face. 

All 3 of them turned to her, Susanna looked surprisingly smug as she sipped red wine from a glass. 

“Finally decided to join us?” Her eyes were narrowed as she smirked, showing her sharp teeth. Persephone felt her face burn bright red, “S-Susanna!” 

She then turned to Larry and Sal and gave a sheepish smile and pitiful wave.Susanna stood once more and shoved Persephone forward, “Run along now.” 

The 3 of them got up and turned to leave, “Bye Ma’am.” Sal called over his shoulder, his voice once again was rather shaky.

When they were out of the apartment and in the corridor Larry finally spoke, “Your moms scary.” Sal elbows Larry in the ribs, “Larry! You can’t just say that.” She chuckled and fidgeted with a strand of her hair awkwardly, “It’s alright Sal. She’s just strict and not in the best mood on account of yesterday.” She then sighed recalling the events of yesterday.

Larry rubbed his rib where Sal elbowed him and looked down at her, he was VERY tall and her and Sal were the same height. “Speaking of yesterday, what happened? Sal said you were crying.” 

She hung her head to the floor and shifted her weight, “Well, I didn’t have the best time at the church yesterday. I think it was the Phelps Ministry. Some priest said something and Susanna got upset.”

The two exchanged looks. “Wait, the Phelps Ministry?” Sal spoke carefully as to not upset her, seeing that the events hurt her. 

She nodded again and licked her lips.

“Dude no wonder. The church is owned by the Phelps family, they’re the biggest assholes in town. Rumor has it the owner of the church blackmailed the whole town to stay open.” Larry’s voice had some edge in it.

Sal shrugged, even though she couldn’t see his expression, she could tell he wasn’t surprised. “He’s Travis’s dad what did you really expect.” 

“Travis?” 

Larry shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He seemed pissed by the talk of whoever Travis was, “He’s just this little homophobic shithead that acts like a dick to Sal.”

She couldn’t stop herself from whimpering. Bullying wasn’t fun. She was a victim of it herself, at her old school it got so bad that she now had cigarette burns on her arms where they held her down and extinguished them on her. 

“Let’s hope i never meet him.” The 3 of them continued to walk in silence down to Larry’s room in the basement. When they got done to the basement, they came face to face with an older lady. She looked very similar to Larry with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She swept the floor while humming a tune.

“Hey Lisa.” Sal called out to her and she whipped around. “Heya Sal- Oh hello!” Her eyes were very gentle and warm as she shot a kind smile at Persephone. 

“You must be Persephone! Your mother has told me a lot about you. She told me to look out for the pretty girl with red hair.” She felt herself blush and twiddle her nails

“Yeah, i moved in about 3 days ago. I’m glad i made friends.” 

Lisa laughed and ruffled Larry’s hair, “So am I, my little LarBear needed some more.” 

Larry tried to pull away, “MOM! DONT CALL ME THATT” It made her giggle a bit

Lisa pointed at the 3, “don’t get into too much trouble.” Before she walked up the stairs, mop and bucket in hand.

“Now that my suffering is over, you guys want to head up to the treehouse.” Sal nodded, “wait treehouse?” Larry ran a hand through his hair. “Yep, it’s pretty much the clubhouse.” He yanked her wrist and tugged her along quickly, making her yelp. 

It was a bit chilly outside, the fall air wisping around her thighs. “Are you cold?” Sals voice sounded genuinely concerned as he stared into her eyes with his icy blue ones. “Oh, I-I’m alright.” He nodded and shifted awkwardly. He seemed like a significantly awkward person.

He was strange, but it was so alluring.

A rickety wooden treehouse stayed nestled up in the tree. It seemed quite old but held memories of the past. Larry went up the ladder first with no hesitation, Sal next and Persephone last. Her legs were shaky and jello like.

She was on the last step when Sal grabbed her hand and hoisted her up into the treehouse. His hands were quite cold and calloused, making her gasp. 

The treehouse itself was quite impressive, lots of things were spread about including magazines, comics, records, and other childhood memories. 

“Wow Larry, this is really impressive.” 

“Tell me about it” he called over his shoulder while rustling around in an old drawer.

“Yo persephone, you ever smoked or did drugs?”

She widened her eyes in surprise and raised her eyebrows.

“Jesus Larry! You can’t just ask that” Sal mutters, but Larry pulls out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. 

“Hey i’m just asking.” She couldn’t help but giggle again and rub the back of her neck. “I haven’t, are you offering.”

Larry leaned forward pulling a cigarette out. “I mean, do you want to? You don’t have to.” 

She never thought she’d be in a treehouse with 2 boys about to smoke, but something in her wanted it. “Uh sure, why not.” 

Larry lights cigarette and hands it to Sal, “give this to her.”

Sal moves forward, “alright.” He gently placed the cigarette between her fingers and slowly guides it to her mouth. His hands are freezing and he’s, so close to her. He pulls her hair back a bit and sticks it gently in her mouth. She feels her heart twitch.

“What you want to do is suck the smoke between your teeth and inhale. Go ahead.” He leans back, watching you intently. 

She sucks in and instantly feels her throat burn. Soon she’s hacking her lungs out and feels like death itself. Sal rushes over and places a hand on her back, patting it as she coughs.

“Oh my god. What in the hell was that.” Sal chuckles. “The first time is always a bit rough, just take a few deep breathes.”

She takes the cig again and sucked once again. It doesn’t burn as much anymore. Soon her cigarette is finished and she smells of smoke and ash. 

By the time the 3 are leaving, the sky is a pinky orange color. “I had a lot of fun today guys. I’m excited to see you guys at school.” Sal rubs the back of his neck and adverts her gaze. “We could walk to school together, I-IF YOU WANT TO.” 

She smiled, “I would love that.” and went to leave when Sals hand gripped her wrist. She turned to look at him curiously as he dropped her arm, “I would shake out your hair. You don’t want to smell like smoke.” 

“Good thinking!” She tossed her head back and ran her hands through it. Before grinning and waving goodbye. 

She thought of blue eyes that night.


	7. Nockfell

“Persephone, get up you’re going to miss the bus.” Persephone lifted her head from her pillow groggily to see Susanna flick on the bright lights on and off before leaving again. She leaned over to her alarm clock, 6:00 AM. 

Oh yeah, school. It was her first day at NockFell, she was terrified but at least she had Larry and Sal by her side.

She hopped out a bed and let out a big stretch, feeling a ache on her thigh. She leaned down, oh yeah, those. She just sighed and hoped they would go unnoticed.

Her outfit was quite cute, a large blue sweater and a blue plaid skirt. She pulled up long white thigh high socks and buckled chunky Mary Janes on her feet. Her hair was more difficult. It was a thick crimson waterfall flowing down to her large hips. She brushed it and put it a cute low ponytail. She was genuinely impressed with her fashion..

The rest of the morning was normal. Hygiene, drink some water, pack bag and leave, making sure to say goodbye to Susanna.

She yelped in surprise to see the boys were actually waiting there outside her door . Sal was dressed in his iconic pigtails with a black hoodie and jeans. Larry had a red hoodie and black sweats. She couldn’t see Sals face, but could tell he was tired. 

“Morning Boys!” Larry grunted in response and rubbed his eyes. “Don’t mind his rudeness,” Sal nagged with a groggy voice, “he just woke up like 4 minutes ago.” She giggled and walked beside the boys to the elevator. “I’m scared Sal. What if it doesn’t go well?” 

“It’ll go fine. Larry and I will help you.” The rest of the ride down to the first floor was silent. Along with the walk from the apartment to the bus stop. It was very cold outside, she couldn’t keep herself from shivering. 

“Dude what is it with you and wearing the worst clothes for the season.” Larry ran a hand through his hair and yawned as he stared at her legs shaking. She shrugged and attempted to pull her skirt down a little. “I want to look good for the first day, you look like a bum.” She teased. He scoffed and shoved her arm gently. “You’re a bully.” The bus finally came by stopping with a screeching halt. Larry and Sal piled on the bus, Persephone following meekly behind them. 

“You must be Persephone correct?” The bus driver asked her, She nodded and tried to ignore the pairs of unknown eyes set on her form. “Yes ma’am. I live in Addison Apartments.” The bus driver nodded and sent her off. As she walked through the aisles where Sal and Larry sat, she kept her head low. She could feel people staring at her. She made her way to the back where Sal and Larry sat. 

She plopped in the seat next to Sal, which was in front of where Larry sat. Persephone shifted, squishing her thigh against Sals smaller one. Sal was always very cold and this time was no exception. “Jesus Sal you’re freezing, are you always this cold?” Sal just shrugged and placed a hand over his plastic clad cheek. Sal felt very flustered at the contact and was afraid to ruin it by awkward small talk. Most girls avoided him due to his face . Skin to skin was electrifying.

Persephones thighs were very thick and spilled out of her thigh highs. They even felt warm. Persephone in general was very soft and squishy. But the subtle dips of bone in her waist, collar bones and shins made her perfect. She had been nothing but kind to him. How could he repay her?

“If you’re so cold? You and Persephone might need to share body heat.” Larry teased over Sals shoulder, making her giggle. “LARRY!” He felt his face get warm underneath the plastic, he was very glad she couldn’t see his red face.

The bus was very crowded and loud. Persephone mainly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and looked out the window the whole way there. But one thing caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy around their age keep shooting Sal dirty looks. He had bright blonde hair and Olive skin with a nasty purple bruise over his right eye. He looked very similar to the preacher that kicked her out. 

Wait, WAS THIS THE TRAVIS KID LARRY TOLD HER ABOUT? Oh jeez. Let’s hope he isn’t trouble.

The bus finally arrived at NockFell, it was quite a large school with 2 floors. Everyone piled out of the bus into the entrance of the school. Persephone leaned over to rustle through her bag to pull out her schedule, the two boys leaning over her shoulder.

Biology - Mr Miller  
Geography - Mrs Allen  
Math - Ms Packerton  
Lunch  
Literature - Mrs Paggett  
PE - Mrs Bullitt  
Drama - Mr Ginova

“Ugh kill me, i have biology first period.” Persephone sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“We have the same math, PE, and lunch period. At least you won’t be alone for those.”Sal announced, looking over her schedule. 

She just shrugged and placed the schedule back in her bag. “Yeah, that’s better than nothing. Can you guys walk me to class?”

They agreed, leaving her outside the door to biology.


End file.
